Vehicles with heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems are known. Such systems provide comfort to one or more individuals within a passenger/interior compartment of the vehicle. In addition, such HVAC systems use power/energy to operate and are known to reduce fuel economy of the vehicle during their operation.
An individual typically turns on (energizes) the heater or air conditioner of such an HVAC system when they begin traveling in the vehicle to a workplace, a grocery store, a sporting event, and the like. It is also not uncommon for the individual to turn on the heater or air conditioner and leave it turned on for the length of the trip. Stated differently, and even though the heater or air conditioner may not be needed during the final portion of the trip, individuals typically forget to turn off the heater or air conditioner until arriving at a desired destination. Therefore, a system and/or process that automatically reduces power to an HVAC system within a vehicle that is traveling along a predefined route and as it approaches its destination would improve fuel economy of the vehicle and be desirable.